This invention is concerned with tungsten halogen lamps, often called capsules, for use in vehicle headlights. It is particularly concerned with such capsules containing two filaments, and especially with the manufacture of capsules having simpler construction than those presently commercially available, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,178.